Hotel Bed Fantasy
by amberdowny
Summary: Drake, Josh and a telephone.


Title: Hotel Bed Fantasy

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: R

Summary: Drake, Josh, and a telephone.

Author's Notes: For Katybeth for Christmas. Love you bb! Hope you don't mind smut, but like I said, what else was I supposed to do with it?

Drake Parker flung himself onto the hotel bed and sighed deeply. He wasn't unhappy; no, he was fucking exhilarated. He'd just finished the first sold-out concert of a tour, and _man_, what a rush. This, touring, playing, it was everything he'd always hoped. And playing for a huge stadium packed with people who were all there to see him? _So_ beat playing for maybe a couple hundred at local club.

There was only one thing--person, to be exact--that could make all of this better.

Unfortunately, said person was across the country at a college, probably asleep right now.

Drake checked his watch. So if it was midnight here in California, that made it…nine in New York? Or did it go the other way, and it was three in New York? He wasn't sure.

Drake sighed again, still not unhappy, but down a level from exhilarated to merely excited. In more ways than one, he mentally added sheepishly.

Suddenly, Drake got a brilliant idea. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Josh, not really caring whether it was nine or three anymore.

"Drake?" Josh said groggily after the fourth ring. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Oops. Must have been three.

"Oh. Well, um, no. I thought it was nine."

A sigh. "No, Drake. It's three hours later over here, not three hours earlier."

"Sorry. But…Josh, Josh, I just got back to my hotel room and the concert was incredible and I wish you could have been here!" Drake spat out in one breath.

Josh sounded more awake this time. "Oh, I wish I could have been there too. I'm sure you were amazing."

"I miss you," Drake continued.

"I miss you too," Josh replied. "All the time."

"Me too," Drake agreed. "I miss you being here for things like this, and I miss you yelling 'hug me, brotha!' and I miss you making me food and I miss joking around with you--"

Wryly, Josh interrupted, "And you miss me in bed."

"Um, that too," Drake admitted. "How did you know that's what I was thinking about?"

Josh chuckled. "I know everything about you."

"True." There was silence from both boys for a moment, and then Drake asked, trying to sound seductive, "What are you wearing?"

Much to Drake's chagrin, Josh burst out laughing. Not exactly the reaction he'd been hoping for.

"Wh-what?" Josh managed between laughs.

"Nothing," Drake mumbled.

Josh composed himself enough to ask, "Really, Drake? That sounded like the beginning of really bad phone sex."

"It was supposed to sound like the beginning of really good phone sex," Drake muttered.

Josh snickered one more time, then cleared his throat. "Know what I'm doing right now, Drake?" he said, low and sultry. Drake swallowed, the rasp in Josh's voice going straight to his groin. Then, in his usual tone, Josh continued, "_That_ is the beginning of really good phone sex."

"Josh…" Drake began, not even sure how to continue, to verbalize what he was thinking.

"I know," Josh agreed. "I don't know much about phone sex though."

"What is there to know?" Drake asked. "You talk dirty and jack off while you do it."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that that sentence was a huge turnoff," Josh informed Drake. "And I guess if you're up for it, I am."

Drake sniggered. "Oh, I'm _up_ for it, believe me."

"How old are you?" Josh demanded.

Drake pouted. "Joshie," he murmured. "Don't be mean, this is supposed to be fun."

"I know," Josh said, "But I…"

Drake made a frustrated sound. "I wish you were here," he said. "I'd kiss you right now. Josh, if you don't want to do it, then it's okay."

"I do, I just don't know what I'm doing," Josh answered. "And I--"

"Shh," Drake interrupted softly. "Don't worry. Just relax and listen to me for a bit."

"Okay," Josh whispered back.

Drake raised a hand to his mouth and gnawed on his thumbnail for a moment as he thought about how to begin. "I wish you were here," he repeated. "If you were, I'd press a kiss to your lips, starting off innocently and then slipping my tongue inside your mouth. The kiss would end up desperate and open-mouthed and it would only stop because we were both out of breath. Then I'd pull back and start unbuttoning your shirt, slowly, teasing a little bit."

Drake fought to keep his voice steady. "When I get the shirt unbuttoned, I'd push it off your shoulders and you'd toss it across the room. Neither one of us would care where it landed. Then I wouldn't be able to resist, and my lips would return to your skin. But not your lips this time; instead, I'd start at your jaw and lick a line down your neck. While I was there, I'd make sure you wouldn't forget me even when we're apart again and I'd leave a purple mark. Then I'd move to your shoulders. I'd kiss one and then move behind you and kiss my way across your shoulder blades to the other one."

Drake heard Josh breathing heavily, and he grinned in triumph. It seemed like Josh was going to get into this after all. He trailed one of his own hands down his chest and deftly unbuttoned his jeans with the other as he continued, "I'd kiss your lips again after that, and push you backwards so that you were laying down across the bed. I'd pull away sooner than you wanted, but you wouldn't complain, because I'd immediately move down and close my teeth over your nipple. When it hardened, I'd flick my tongue over it and--" Josh inhaled sharply, and Drake chuckled softly. "And you'd do that," he finished.

"My turn," Josh said shakily.

"You sure?" Drake asked.

"Very."

"Okay."

Drake heard Josh swallow and take a breath before he spoke. "And then I'd unclench my hands from where they'd been gripping the sheets and gently prod your shoulder. You'd look up at me and I'd flip us over. I'd be the one to initiate the kiss this time, nipping at your lips before silently asking permission to slide my tongue between them. When you grant it, I'd kiss you slowly and thoroughly before sitting up and pulling you with me. While I straddle you, I'd pull your t-shirt over your head. When you emerged from it, I'd kiss the hollow of your throat."

Drake wriggled out of his jeans to give himself more room, and then he lay back as he slowly stroked himself, lost in the fantasy world he and Josh were creating.

"My hands would move to your belt buckle then, and you'd gasp and arch your hips up towards me. 'Be patient,' I'd murmur, before undoing your belt, and then your button and zipper, as slowly as I could stand. Payback for the lack of speed in your hands on the buttons of my shirt. I'd slide off of you then, so that you could wiggle around freely to get your ridiculously tight jeans off. I'd bend down and lick your newly-exposed hipbones, and then--"

"I'd keep you from going any further," Drake interrupted quickly, smothering a moan as he sped up his stroking just at the thought of Josh's mouth on him. "By nudging your cheek with the back of my hand. 'You're still wearing too many clothes,' I'd point out, and when you sat up to undo your jeans, I'd stop you again. 'Let me,' I'd whisper, and then unbutton and unzip your jeans for you, sliding them down along with your boxers.

"I'd cup your cheek then, and kiss you chastity--"

"Chastely," Josh said around another gasp.

"Chastely," Drake amended, even more turned on by Josh's gasp, "before laying down again and pulling you on top of me. You'd gasp and I'd moan at the skin-to-skin contact, and we'd both start to thrust…" Drake had to pause in his narration as he twisted his wrist and moaned at the sensation.

Josh picked up where Drake left off, his words interspersed with pants. "I'd lean down and capture your lips in a wet, messy, open-mouthed kiss, which would really be less of a kiss and more of another place we were touching, as the thrusts picked up speed--"

"And then I'd pull my lips away from yours long enough to say 'Wait a minute' and you'd go completely still, worried for no reason. 'What's wrong?' you ask, and I'd shake my head. 'Nothing,' I'd say. 'I just want you to fuck me.'"

Drake heard a strangled sound over the phone, and he knew that Josh had just come. A few more quick strokes and he came too, moaning out Josh's name.

"And fade to black," Josh concluded, breathing heavily. "Drake, that…"

"I know," Drake answered, breathing pretty heavily himself and sitting up.

"Do you really want--?"

Drake nodded, even though he knew Josh couldn't see him. "Yeah, I do," he replied before Josh could finish his question.

"God, Drake, I want, I wish, I love you," Josh babbled.

Drake froze, and then slowly said "I love you too."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

And Drake could practically _hear_ Josh's smile over the phone. "Drake, this was amazing."

"It was," Drake agreed. He yawned. "Wow, I'm exhausted. And it's even later for you. I guess I should let you go."

"I guess so." Josh sounded reluctant.

"So…good night."

Josh sighed. "Good night."

"I love you."

And Josh was beaming again. "I love you too."

"Talk to you later?"

"Whenever you want," Josh promised. "Even if it's at three am again."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Drake snapped his phone shut. Then he flopped backwards on the hotel bed and sighed deeply.


End file.
